Interlocked by Youth and Passion
by lastLover
Summary: Peter and Wendy find themselves in a passionate lock, this is only one of many times to follow.


It was a kiss; tender, soft, warm and welcoming. It was everything a girl could want and more. She closed her eyes ever so slowly at the slight touch, but he had waited for so long. He managed to smile without breaking concentration. He couldn't screw this up. This was his chance. His hand-made its way around Wendy's shoulder and crept along her nape. A shiver shot down her spine as she gasped quickly in surprise. Peter perked up, pulled away quickly and asked if he had gone too far. Wendy only shook her head and rose up to kiss him again. The world had fallen away. Nothing mattered anymore. This was exactly what they had both been wanting for so long. Forget school, forget family, forget Kelsey and the others. This was their time together. Peter reached around once more, quicker and more precise. Wendy could feel he'd done this all before, but Peter nearly broke out in a sweat. His thoughts were jumbled, but lo and behold, Peter had never done anything like this before. His fingers couldn't undo her clasp and his mind was racing. Swiftly he swept her off her feet, releasing the lip lock and staring deep into her beautiful eyes. Step by step he carried her between rooms, around the house until they finally reached hers. He set her down on the bed, legs bent at the knee, touching the floor below. She was completely vulnerable, just how she wanted to be. She could screw this up now, they were so close. Her hands were lax, parallel with her ears and a body beyond ready for the short distance to the longest ride of her life. Peter's eyes softly seemed to undress her, but landed first on her neck. He couldn't go wrong. Leaning down quietly, methodically, he began to kiss from her neck down to her collar. A peck here and a peck there, drawing a line to accent her heavenly figure. His heart began to race. His breath drew shorter and quicker, but Wendy hadn't noticed. She'd been caught up in the warmth of each breath. Her heart had been racing for so long now that she felt as though it were normal.

She raised her arms, allowing her fingers to slide through his hair then dance along his cheeks. As Peter slid his hands down around her bust, Wendy arched her back, making everything more visible, attractive, and accessible. His mouth stretched into an offset grin while his fingers navigated the curves and silks of her dress. He reached for the clasp, closing his eyes to remember what they looked like, and moved his hands according to how he thought it all worked. A quick snap and a slowed reaction by her breasts gave Peter the sign that he'd figured it out. He felt his excitement near to bursting, and pulled the shoulders of the dress down from their precarious perches. He would finally see what had been hidden for so long. Following the shoulders was the bust, it moved too slowly in Peters mind, and Wendy would agree. She wanted him to be the first to see, the first to feel, the first to bond with her in a way no other man could. She lifted her shoulders and helped him take off the dress, revealing her lace work lingerie and breasts nearly too large for the brassière. Peter gulped. He pulled her up from the bed by her back, closing his eyes as he kissed her, using his other hand to slide the unnecessary garment from her perfect body. His middle finger traced her skin, pushing itself along to her breast quickly: up her stomach, between the breasts as she drew a long, cold breath. This was his chance; he loosed his hand to fit the curve of her gift. It was soft. Like a kiss, it was warm and tender, it was everything he could possibly want, at least until Wendy would give him her last personal part. With a slight chin jolt, he kissed her once more and backed away to see what he had accomplished. They were indeed perfect. Petite nipples were set neatly on the flesh that drove every man insane in lust, just as they were doing to Peter. He looked into her eyes once more, almost as if to ask if he could go further. Wendy bit her lip and nodded gently. He laid her down, slipping his tongue down on the small peak, carefully stimulating the other between his thumb and forefinger. It tasted sweet. It was amazing and unforgettable as the scent of her body filled his nose. He was intoxicated, and he didn't want to sober up.

He quickly moved to the other, finding that it was the same, but changing sides gave just enough spice to keep him riled. His mind was gone. It was blown long ago when he carried her here. Every thought and process was done strictly by his second head. It was stiff; rushing blood was constant, violently pushing the end out like magic that would make Tinkerbell jealous. Wendy could feel it press against her thigh as Peter played with her breasts. She was enjoying it more than she ever thought possible, but she wanted more. She needed more. She also found that Peter was quite content playing with his new toys, so she'd have to take it for herself.

She placed her gentle palms on his cheeks, pulling him up as she followed him. His face was confused. She might as well play a little too. She gave a look of dissatisfaction, and frowned slightly. Peter raised his hand in a weak attempt to refute, but lowered it to his side. He was nervous. She touched the tip of his nose and gestured him closer. He leaned in, scooting inch by inch closer to her exposed body. He was puzzled when she suddenly smiled. She pounced, knocking him over, landing his shoulder blades on the edge of the body with his head resting on nothing but thin air. She struggled with his belt. After all, who undoes belts backward on a regular basis? The pressure behind the buckle and zipper made in much more difficult. Finally she pulled it loose, undid the button and dragged the zipper to its end. One last layer before she would have her fun. It pulsed, throbbed. A long shaft ran up the middle and the tip was slightly larger, until it curved to an end. Other girls had talked about length and said that the longer, the better. If that were true, Peter must have been the best. Wendy couldn't help but get nervous. She'd never seen one before, let alone handled one. Peter was gone. He was laying back and loving the ride, not watching anything she was doing. Her cold finger tips tickled his waist line and pulled the elastic band back, revealing the colossus.

She slipped her hand around the shaft, making him jump in reaction to the cold. She apologized softly and slid her hand up then down. She repeated, noticing it got harder and harder. The tip got slightly wet, just a drop or two held to the end. Peter sighed in pleasure at the end of the bed, so she pushed forward, getting more adventurous. She stared at the bottom of the shaft as she stroked, finding where the circumcision had been made. It was worth a try. She stuck her tongue out and licked. Peters toes curled as his head shot up to look at her in disbelief. She smiled and did it again to reassure him what she had done. Her other hand paid special attention to the two worlds that seemed to jump in all directions. Now it was time to finish him off. She fit her mouth over the tip, barely. It cleared her teeth and snaked across her tongue as the pushed it deep into her throat. Peter placed a hand on the back of her head as she skillfully slipped her tongue side to side while backing off of his readied handle. Nearly twenty minutes passed, and Peter let out a jostled groan. She looked at him with lustful, devious eyes. She stopped all movement and Peter took instant notice. She smiled with the rod in her mouth, pulled it out and began stroking harder, faster, adding more lubricant from her mouth every so often. It began to seize, she went to add another dose of liquid aid when he released what seemed to be endless flows of white gold into her mouth. She looked up at him with her mouth agape, rolling her tongue back and swallowing every last drop. She grinned and asked if he wanted more. Peter looked at the clock and said no. Wendy wasn't amused. She wasn't happy. He stood up, asked her to stand as well. She did so and went to hug him goodbye for the night. He lifted her by the waist, readjusted her up against the wall and held her behind the knees. Her eyes widened and her lips held, slightly parted. This was happening. He played her trick. He wrapped one of her legs around his hip as he grabbed himself and prepared to enter her ever flowing temple. She locked her fingers behind his neck and nodded.

Peter rubbed the tip against her lips, coating himself with the slick juice. He began to enter, but stopped only a half inch in to fix his grip behind her knee. He swayed his hips side to side and applied more and more pressure. It was sliding in and Wendy could almost see the bump training toward her womb. Her breath drew in slowly and lengthily the entire way in as his manhood tapped the entrance of her final frontier. He was against her walls, His heartbeat fell in tune with hers and at last they felt as one. He pulled out slowly, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter so she could feel every crevice and hill, every pulse and throb. His next thrust was hard, slamming his pelvis against hers and she yelped in a pleasurable pain. She was doing it with Peter. She was feeling every possible part of his God-like body making love her supple curves. It couldn't be more perfect. He leaned back, shifting the center of gravity and grasped behind her back. He walked, inside her still and set her back on the bed. She swung her leg over, to lean on her forearms across the bed, only to be met with a hard shove and a quick squeal of shock. He wasted no time exploring her most sensitive spots, massaging the right places and finding her passion rhythm. Her face reddened and his breathing became more tense. A grunt or moan escaped his lungs once in a while, but his perfect body met hers every time. Wendy crossed her eyes and they rolled back on their own, as she took him from every angle for the next few hours, each time he reached his end, he pulled out, and she stroked him dry.

Exhausted, they both fell on the bed, dozens of rounds and little rest made staying awake difficult. Wendy cuddled close, fitting her head under Peter's chin and her lips met his collar.

"I never want this to end." She let slip from her tired conscious.

Peter kissed her forehead and resumed his position. "I don't think it has to."


End file.
